<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Firsts by NotAMuggleMiss</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29391846">Firsts</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/NotAMuggleMiss/pseuds/NotAMuggleMiss'>NotAMuggleMiss</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>NotAMuggleMiss - Love Fest 2021 [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, First Kiss, Fluff, Friendship/Love</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 08:34:20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>656</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29391846</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/NotAMuggleMiss/pseuds/NotAMuggleMiss</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The first time Ginny and Luna had kissed had been entirely Ginny’s idea, born out of the awkward, nervous worries of thirteen-year-old girls.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Luna Lovegood/Ginny Weasley</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>NotAMuggleMiss - Love Fest 2021 [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2175369</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Love Fest 2021, Rare Pairs RHM Read for LoveFest</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Firsts</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyKenz347/gifts">LadyKenz347</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for Love Fest 2021, for LadyKenz347. The prompt was 'Ginny x Luna, First Kiss'.</p><p>#TeamCass</p><p>Thanks to anne_ammons for the beta help and encouragement, any mistakes are all mine.</p><p>Harry Potter characters are the property of J.K. Rowling and Bloomsbury/Scholastic. No copyright infringement is intended. No profit is being made from this creation.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The first time Ginny and Luna had kissed had been entirely Ginny’s idea, born out of the awkward, nervous worries of thirteen-year-old girls. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They had been discussing relationships, a great unknown that had felt like an oncoming certainty now that they’d be entering their third year. The idea that a first kiss should hold some deeper meaning had held merit to both of them. Bolstered by the fear of embarrassing themselves, should a future snogging partner find them inadequate, Ginny’s practical suggestion that they simply practice the skill with each other had seemed a lot like common sense.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The thought had set Luna’s heart beating wildly in her chest and she was sure she had blushed brighter than her friend’s hair. But one of them was a Gryffindor, and when Luna had quietly agreed, she’d found Ginny’s soft lips pressed insistently to her own. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She would never forget the euphoria of that first taste. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Even as her confident friend had spread her wings and conquered the explorations of dating while Luna had buried her growing affection and her heartache, the memory of that day was never more bitter than sweet. She cherished it for what it was.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But not all firsts are created equal.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ginny was sitting beside her on the sofa in the sitting room of their shared flat, pouring her heart out after another failed first date. She’d had nothing but a string of terrible luck since calling it quits with Harry shortly after the end of the war and Luna was nothing if not a constant, comforting companion. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sensing that her words and tears were both exhausted, Luna reached for her hand and held it tight, offering whatever silent support she could. Ginny’s callused palm felt familiar and pleasant against her own and she couldn’t help gently stroking the freckled skin with the pad of her thumb. As Ginny’s head landed softly on Luna’s shoulder, something changed in the space between them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Maybe you’ve just been looking too hard, Ginny. Sometimes these things are right where you left them,” Luna said softly, carding her fingers through the other woman’s newly cropped red locks.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ginny lifted her head, turning confused brown eyes towards her. “You’re speaking in riddles, again. What things? Where have I left them?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Luna sighed deeply. Gathering her courage, she affectionately cupped Ginny’s cheek and looked deeply into her eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ve been here all along. Waiting. I know a first kiss is hardly a statement of intent, especially at thirteen. But perhaps we could try it again? I’d like to...”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ginny’s eyes widened and she blushed prettily. Leaning into the small hand still caressing her face, she nodded.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Luna carefully released the hand she was holding and stroked her fingers from Ginny’s wrist and up to her shoulder, coming to rest deliberately at the nape of her neck. She moved slowly, savouring the moment of eye contact before Ginny’s lids fluttered closed, and then Luna captured her lips, tasting her again for the first time.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As soft lips turned to teeth and tongues, their previously delicate dance took on an intense urgency and Luna felt strong arms pull her over to straddle muscular thighs. Ginny’s fingers found purchase on her hips, bringing her closer, and it took Luna several moments to realise the resounding moan filling the silence of their flat came from her own throat.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When her lungs begged for more breath than she had been willing to afford them, she pulled back, finding the woman beneath her panting with kiss-swollen lips and twinkling eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She smiled, receiving a grin in response.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>An idea materialised in her mind and she carefully rose out of Ginny’s lap, taking her by the hand once more. She tugged her along in the direction of her bedroom. Though she was no innocent, Luna had never played the part of the seductress before, but she supposed it was another first she was willing to tackle.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>